1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer apparatus in which a pattern of a character, a figure, or the like is held in a form such that the pattern can be enlarged or reduced to an arbitrary size and a reduction dot image of the character, figure, or the like is formed and printed in accordance with reduction ratios of a character pitch and a line pitch upon reduction printing in a printer emulation mode.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional printer apparatus reduces only the character pitch and line pitch and does not reduce the character size upon reduction printing in the printer emulation mode or the like.
However, in the conventional apparatus, upon reduction printing in the printer emulation mode or the like, only the character pitch and line pitch are reduced and the character size is not reduced, so that there is a drawback such that the character and line pitches are narrowed and a reduced print result which accurately conforms with the reduction ratios is not derived.